Dinosaur King: Elemental Adventure
by TranscendingDarkness
Summary: A year after the battle with the black pterosaur. The D team are hurtled into another adventure. But now they must face love issues and the trecharous and mysterious V- Squad (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Dinosaur King: Elemental Adventures chapter 1: New beginnings (Prologue).

A/N: ok guys I'm gonna take a break from Pokémon and do this story. DON'T worry I will continue Pokémon. Anyways welcome to Dinosaur King: Elemental Adventures! Happy Bonfire Night!

"Hey Zoe give me that back!" said a thirteen year old boy with brown hair sticking out everywhere. He was wearing a red jacket with a blue scarf draped around his neck. He was wearing navy blue jeans, along with a hat with two dinosaur horns protruding from the top.

"No way you have to catch me for your pack Max!" said a girl who is also thirteen years old. She had light pink hair and was wearing a yellow open jacket with a plain black t-shirt underneath. She also wore light blue denim jeans with white sneakers.

"Ok you asked for it!" Max said as he leaped in the air and grabbed Zoe. They were both spending a day in the park and Zoe had taken Max's black pack and raced down a mountain while max chased after her.

Zoe yelped when Max jumped her from behind. They both went tumbling down the hill until Zoe was underneath Max. They both laughed until they realized they were on top of each other.

They both blushed furiously as they gazed into each other's eye. Max quickly jumped off Zoe.

"Sorry Zoe I didn't mean to it's just to!" Max began but was cut short.

"Max its ok it was just an accident" Zoe said still blushing.

"R-Right!" Max said blushing more than Zoe. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Um Zoe?" Max said cautiously.

"Yes Max?" Zoe replied. Max was beginning to sweat. _This is it _max thought.

"Well. . . I" Max couldn't finish his sentence because his father Spike Taylor, archaeologist came rushing to them.

"KIDS" Spike shouted while rushing to them. _Dammit Dad why did you come?_ Max thought. Suddenly spike tripped and tumbled down the hill, Max and Zoe sweatdropped at this scene. When spike was at their feet Zoe asked the question "Yes Mister Taylor?" while spike jumped up.

"Hurry back to the house!" Spike said, urgency in his tone.

"What happened?" Max asked.

To be continued. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Dinosaur King: Elemental Adventures Chapter 2

Previously: Max and Zoe were enjoying a day at the park. After a tumble down the hill Max was going to tell Zoe something when Spike appeared and told them to hurry back to the house.

"Come on Dad what happened?" Max asked worried by his father's urgency. Zoe was meanwhile pondering on what max was going to ask her when they reached the house.

The kids rushed behind to the back of the house failing to see Spikes grin as he followed them to the back of the house. When the kids reached the back garden they were greeted by a pale skinned boy, blue eyed boy with blonde hair. He looked about their age he wore a navy blue open jacket with a light blue tail long summer scarf wrapped around his neck, a plain grey t-shirt tucked under the jacket. He wore navy blue jeans and plain black sneakers.

Max and Zoe stood in shock while max's mother, Aki Taylor and Spike watched from a distance. The boy waved at the two smiling. Max broke into a grin and hugged his best friend who he thought he would never see again.

"Rex! Good to see you!" Max said happily. Zoe just stood there for another minute before racing towards Rex at top speed and hugged him as tears of joy leaked from her eyes.

"Rex! I thought I would never see you again" Zoe said still hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

"Wait does that mean the old lady is here too?" at the mention of old lady a lady with wavy green hair with a dark red jumpsuit like outfit, with a cut out diamond which reveals her navel along with a choker of what looked like a large A, She also had a burgundy cloak with pointed edges. She rushed at Max top speed.

"I am not an old lady!" She bellowed as two men ran after her. One was a lanky and tall with dark hair. The other was short and stout and also had dark hair. These three were known as the alpha gang: Ursula, Zander and Ed.

"Ursula he said beautiful lady!" yelled Zander after Ursula, Ed trailing behind him. Max, Zoe and Rex Sweatdropped at the unfolding scene.

"Ursula!" Said a firm but beautiful voice which belonged to a girl who beamed to the garden. Ursula and the alpha gang stopped in their tracks.

The girl had violet eyes and wavy chocolate coloured hair. She wore a pink strapless top with a pink heart shaped in the middle. She also wore blue shorts and white sneakers.

"Hello! Are these the friends you were talking about Rex?" The girl asked. "Yeah Max, Zoe meet Hannah Sterling Knight, my girlfriend."

That's when Zoe's life turned upside down.

To be continued. . .


	3. Chapter 3

Dinosaur King Elemental Adventures Chapter 3

Zoe stood in shock while Max being the overly dense and immature boy he is moved closer to Rex.

"Really? How'd you guys meet?" Max said shifting his eyes smirking. Rex Sweatdropped blushed and moved away from Max. That was enough to shake Zoe out of her trance.

"Hi Hannah! Nice to meet you" Zoe said forcing a smile. Hannah smiled back and said "I'm feeling great Rex told me all about you too!"

Max and Zoe tilted their heads before smirking.

"What exactly did he say?" They both said with grins on their faces. Rex was blushing and waving his hands behind Max and Zoe.

"Oh please as if you'd want to know" Ursula said smirking.

"Quiet wrinkly" Zoe said annoyed. Ursula twitched her eye before racing towards Zoe.

"You little ankle biter! I'll eat you for my dinner!" Ursula screamed before being pulled by the ear by a strict looking woman in maid clothes who everyone knew all too well as:

"Hey it's Wilma!" Max blurted out.

"It's HELGA!" Helga Bellowed. The bellowing made Max and Zoe deaf for a second. Rex and Hannah decided to intervene before an all-out war started.

"Hey Zoe and Max two very special people are waiting for you up on the ship" Rex said grinning like a hyena. Max and Zoe tilted their heads again but before they could speak they were beamed aboard the back lander.

Max and Zoe looked around before they were jumped by two dinosaurs in baby mode. One was the yellow triceratops Chomp and the other was Zoe's parasaurolophus whom everybody called "Paris".

"Chomp! I thought I'd never see you again!" Max said as chomp nibbled on his nose like always.

"Oh my sweet Paris! I missed you!" Zoe said as she patted Paris. The dinosaurs squeaked in greeting before running off to play with the carnotaurus Ace, The tyrannosaurus Terry, the Spinasaurus Spiny and the saichania Tank.

A little pink Ankylosaurus walked up to Max and Zoe and shyly looked down to the ground.

Rex and Hannah beamed.

"This is Lori, my Ankylosaurus" Hannah explained. Max and Zoe waved their hands at Lori who went off to play with the other dinosaurs. It was then that Zander came to the group.

"Where's Reese?" Zander asked blushing. Zoe felt sorry for Zander because what she was about to say was gonna leave him with a broken heart.

"I'm sorry Zander but Reese went off to University and has a boyfriend called Morgan Reese" Zoe explained. Rex had a face that said "coincidence". Max started talking with Hannah about herself.

Zander had the "whole life turned upside down" look on his face.

"_**Poor Guy**_**"** Zoe thought as she too could emphasise what Zander was feeling right now.

Max was talking with Rex and Hannah when he noticed Zoe quietly walk away.

"Excuse me a minute" Max said as he started following Zoe.

=Meanwhile=

A boy with Neon green hair wearing a blue hoodie, Brown jeans and white and black trainers sat in a chair eating a packet of crisp/chips. He was in wait for two people and the information he was waiting for.

And those two people stood in shadows watching on a hill observing Zoe on a wing looking down on the ground.

Zoe sighed while Max quietly walked up to her and sat next to her. "Something wrong Zoe?" He asked concern in his voice. Zoe just nodded failing to meet his gaze. Max was worried about her now

"Come on please tell me" Max said concern fully. Zoe, not knowing why, felt warm inside by Max's concern. She met Max's gaze and blushed lightly. She couldn't tell him about her feelings for Rex, At least not yet. Zoe beamed bright fully which melted Max's worries.

"Nothing is wrong max I just needed to think that's all" Zoe said happily, hiding her pain which was melting by the minute inside. Max smiled as he stood up and held out his hand.

Zoe gratefully took his hand and they both walked back inside.

"That's all we needed to see commence phase one" Said one of the figures

Suddenly an alarm sounded, frightening the pair as they rushed back to the control room where the alpha gang, Rex, Hannah, Jonathan the robot butler, Helga and the ancients stood.

Rex noticed Max and Zoe holding hands and felt a pang of jealousy. "What happened?!" Max Demanded. Before anybody could reply Max, Zoe, Rex and Hannah and their dinosaurs disappeared in a rainbow coloured beam.

The kids looked around in confusion. They did not know where they were. Suddenly the dino's started to growl at something behind them. The Gang turned to see an Utahraptor, Altirinus and Ampolosaurus staring at them with three kids their age sitting on their backs.

"Who the heck are you clowns?" Max asked protecting Zoe without knowing. Rex again felt a pang of jealousy when he noticed. Hannah also felt jealous of Zoe without quite knowing why.

"Clowns? Oh please let me laugh" The neon haired kid said. The other two laughed.

One of them was a girl with blonde hair and burgundy eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and a pure white blue and white t-shirt with a pink ribbon attached at the back. She also wore a yellow skirt and black tight jeans and blue shoe. She also had a white hat with a straight pink line going across the middle.

The other boy was a dark blue haired kid with red eyes. He wore a red and white jacket with a white and red fanny pack around his waist. He also had blue jeans and red trainers with black stripes.

"Rosa, Hugh how about we get rid of these three" The green haired kid, who appeared to be the leader, said. Rosa and Hugh both nodded.

"With please Kouki" Rosa said. The kids realized they were in more danger than they anticipated.

"Who are you?" Rex demanded angrily. The leader Kouki smirked.

"D team meet the V squad" he said before the dinosaurs roared, itching for a fight.

To be continued. . .


	4. Chapter 4

Dinosaur King Chapter 4: Good ol' battles!

"Um…guys?" Rex said, beads of perspiration rolling down his face as the much larger dinosaurs advance menacingly. Ace growled as he charged at the Ampolosaurus, who appeared to be snorting at the much smaller Dinosaur.

"Ace no!" Rex shouted to his long time dinosaur pal. The boy known as Hugh as he brings out a card when suddenly a multi-coloured beam of light transports the four heroes and their dinosaurs back to the ship.

The gang looked around the darkened ship, all the lights switched off as if it took all the ships power to beam them back to the ship. The Alpha gang appeared to be scurrying about and crashing into each other while the ancients, Jonathan and doctor Z fiddled on upgraded keyboards and monitors.

"Mr ancient, what happened!?" Max asked a bit loudly. Zoe chuckled nervously whilst thinking how typical it is that Max would shout like that.

Hannah shook nervously as she had not witnessed any fully sized dinosaurs before and that situation was not a pleasant way to meet them.

"It appears we have been attacked but everything's ok now" Mr Ancient said while his wife struck a triumphant pose.

"Jonathan contacted us as soon as the problem arisen and we arrived after you were beamed away!" Mrs Ancient said triumphantly. Rex just scratched the back of his head nervously, a tad bit embarrassed by his mum's hyper activeness. Zoe meanwhile petted Paris's head thinking.

"_That boy sure looked familiar…*"_

The dirt blond boy known as Kouki slammed his hand on the desk he was sitting on in anger.

"Damn it we let them escape!" He roared in anger. The Navy haired boy, Hugh watched unfazed by his comrade's actions.

"So they escaped, so what? Next time we can strike unexpected…." Hugh said monotone like. Kouki looked around angrily until he realized their other comrade was missing

"Where's Rosa?!" He bellowed at Hugh. Hugh smirked at Kouki.

"Did you listen to what I said?" Realization hit Kouki like a stack of bricks, he also smirked.

"I see…." He said darkly.

"It's not easy to work when you're glaring at me, runt!" Doctor Z bellowed at Max.

"Well I still don't trust you old geezer!" Max said.

"Well the Ancients trust me!" Doctor Z said smugly.

"They'll trust you when the world ends!" Max said smugly. Doctor Z fumed, face redder than Terry.

"You pesky little brat how dare you say that!" The Doctor hollered. The two continued their banter while Rex and Zoe just face-palmed at Max's boisterous actions.

"Same old Max then..." Rex said chuckling nervously. Zoe just nodded slowly in agreement. Hannah just giggled, thinking Max was funny. Turning to Zoe and Rex she asks "Is Max always this ignorant?" Zoe and Rex slowly nod.

The gang gathered round a circular table on the ancient's request.

"So why are we here?" Hannah asked with Confusion laced in her voice while Max was pondering on why Zoe was sad. Lately all he thought about was Zoe.

"Well guys seeing as those people you ran into the V squad appear to be trouble, we made these" Mr Ancient pressed a button situated underneath the table and on an escalating plinth were four watches, One Red, one Blue, one Pink and the other Bronze coloured. Mrs Ancient struck yet another pose.

"Now you can kick their butts and sent their home to their mummies!" She exclaims whilst throwing her clenched fist in front of her. Rex hung his head, embarrassed at his mum's antics.

Max and Hannah meanwhile happily said they'd help teach the V squad a lesson while Rex reluctantly agreed. Zoe, however, shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. She beamed to the ground with Paris and ran home.

"_I don't want to fight…. It'll just remind me of how it's not me, Max and Rex anymore" _Zoe thought while she was running with Paris trailing behind.

Suddenly roaring could be heard behind her and she turned to see Paris growling at the girl from the V squad and her Altirinus.

"Well well well…. Look who I found" Said Rosa, her hair swaying in the wind. Zoe growled in anger at her new foe

"What do you want?!" Zoe exclaimed at the girl. The girl pulled out a scanner similar to the Alpha gang's.

"That's simple… I want to fight" She said, smiling maliciously.

Sorry for the ass long Hiatus guys I was REALLY busy DX but now I am back! And with plenty more chapters to come.

Next time: Spring up to battle!


End file.
